The Prince's Prisoner
by TVDLokisQueenKlaroline
Summary: During the Avengers. Aria was just a normal girl, who was just attending a ceremony in Germany, until someone turned up and ripped the eye out of the Speaker, and claimed that we don't know Freedom. But Aria involves herself too much, what will she do when she becomes Loki's Prize. Kidnapped and locked away by a Norse God, and the war has started. Rating HAS been changed to M.
1. Pilot

_**This is my first fanfiction. I have decided to rate it T for now, but be warned that there is a possibility that it could change on a later date. This is chapter one, and if i get positive reviews over the next two weeks, i will post again, with any new ideas you wanna give me. I do plan on keeping this story in Third Person, but from Aria's view point, so you will know her emotions, thoughts, feeling and knowledge, it will only be done from her point of view, minus the first chapter. Thanks.**_

_**I do no own any Marvel films. This story may involve story lines from any of the Marvel Avenger films, aka Thor, Ironman, Captain America. I also do not own any of the film characters, i own my OC and any characters not in any Marvel films. **_

_**Chapter One - Prologue! ENJOY!**_

Heimdall's glistening golden eyes looked upon the light and dark. He could see everything. Every birth and death of a life, of a whole world, of a star. Every single Galaxy and Universe was open to his gaze, and his gaze only. It was empowering, inspiring and breathtaking. It never did cease to amaze, even if he had studied it for over a millennium

But Heimdall didn't just see the spectacular beauty, he also saw the impending darkness. The velvet covering that masked every deep and terrible secret from all but one. It threatened to show the world what lay beneath, but Heimdall could see all, as Heimdall looks across time, as well as space

Heimdall was a strong and loyal warrior of Asguard. He had power only a select few could match, his sight and hearing being the main. He could hear sap running through trees and the tiniest plant growing in the heart of the hidden hills. He could hear the beat of butterfly's wings a thousand worlds away, but even he, the Great Gate Keeper, the Asguardian who only rarely left his Observatory still had his own cloaked secrets, as did everyone

"Gate Keeper" a voice echoed around the Bi-Frost

"Your Majesty" he nodded in response at the King of Asguard

"What is it that you called me here for?" Odin inquired

"I see something" Heimdall explained, still staring into the void "It is yet only a flicker, but your Highness, it is not a flicker of light"

Odin breathed in deeply. If Heimdall had called to him personally, then that flicker could be very bad indeed

"I can only pinpoint which realm it is coming from" Heimdall continued

"Which is?" Odin stepped to stand at the bottom of the Gate Keeper's stand

"Midguard"

Odin exhaled slowly. Midguard, the place he had banished his eldest son, Thor, not so long ago. Where Thor had found that girl, Jane

It must be something to do with them

"Don't be so quick to assume, Odin, King of Asguard. It involves Thor, that i have no doubt, but it involves others. I see Iron and Shields. Arrows and Suits. The colours Green and Black. It does not say much, but it says some" Heimdall had a grip on the Uru Sword, but Odin noticed how his hands flicked slightly as if shocked

"The Tesseract" he whispered

Odin looked up at him, a look of slight fear in his eye

"That was lost, lost years ago" Odin stuttered

"It returns, for a short while, but it returns"

Odin and Heimdall lapsed into silence for what felt like hours, but must have been mere minutes. They were deep in thought. 'It returns', Odin kept thinking, dd that means to Asguard or into Heimdalls view. It was known the Tesseract was on one of the Nine Realms, which was still unsure, but it seemed clear Midguard, or Earth as they call it, must be where it had settled

Odin turned to leave, to return to his wife and son, who still mourned for the lose of their adopted son, Loki, as he also did

"My King, there is one more thing" Heimdall said, turning slightly to look at Asguards ruler "There is another girl involved, very strongly involved by my guess. It is someone we have not met"

Heimdall paused, his eyes flashing scarlet, then midnight, then emerald, sapphire, silver and then returning to gold

"My Lord. One name keeps being repeated in the stars"

"Yes?" Odin asked, impatient slightly with all these pauses

"Loki"

_**I know this looks really short, and i apologies, but being just the prologue, and lacking ideas. The chapters will become longer and more detailed the more i post. I know this chapter more or less just opens up the Avengers, but it isn't just me reciting every Marvel film to you, there is another plot on the way, i just need some good reviews to know i am not just writing to myself, and some inspiration.**_

_**Hopefully see you in two weeks, thanks for reading. Please review, follow, favourite.**_

_**Bye. Becky x**_


	2. Germany

_**Well, here were guys. Chapter two. I have realized that one: i fail at being consistent, so future warning these chapters will just be spurted out whenever i have finished, whenever that is. Two: i have no inspiration and 3: no original idea minus the film plots. But it will change within the next couple of chapters.**_

_**_**I do no own any Marvel films. This story may involve story lines from any of the Marvel Avenger films, aka Thor, Ironman, Captain America. I also do not own any of the film characters, i own my OC and any characters not in any Marvel films.**_**_

_**Chapter Two - Germany. Enjoy!**_

Aria squinted slightly, the bright lights blinding her, a complete contrast to the pitch black night behind

Shaking her head, Aria walked up the few steps it took to be standing a mid the ever growing crowd gathering in the exhibition entrance

The large cream building towered above, the structured pillars surrounding everyone as they streamed into the grand architecture

Aria studied the crowd discreetly, observing the different faces. It seemed that most of the audience was of British heritage, but a large sum consisted of the German culture, with a few Americans, French and even one or two Spanish and Chinese

It was strange to wonder that even the opening of one establishment could bring so many people together

Aria continued her journey towards the bar, needing a drink

"Excuse me, ma'am?" came a strong voice behind her

Turning, Aria found herself face to face with one of the American visitors

"Yes, Sir?" she responded politely

"Are you lost? It is just you look a little young to be at an exhibition of this such" the accented man continued

"I am 19" she lied "Filling in for my father, who is to ill to travel from England to Germany"

"Oh dear" the man gasped "Let me get you a drink"

Aria nodded, and they sat at the bar, both with a glass of champagne

"I am Noel, Noel Ranger" the man introduced, holding his hand out

"Rachel Burke" Aria lied again, shaking his hand

"Lovely to meet you Rachel" Noel responded

After a moment more, Noel whisked off after saying he would hopefully see her later on

Aria stayed seated, her dress crinkling slightly. It was a beautiful, and very expensive dress. A plain black skirt attached onto a white short sleeve top, which had black lace pattern stitched over the shoulder and partly down on side of the top

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce your speaker for this evenings grand opening. Mr Wells"

Snapped out of her thoughts, Aria placed her drink down, and made her way over to the crowd as the message was repeated in various languages

The man started talking, but Aria was too distracted by the figure making their way down the main stairway to listen

The man walking down he stairs had a purpose, that was obvious

They had an aura about them, one that demanded to be noted and sent the hairs on the back of Aria's neck upright. His black hair looked as if it could give midnight a run for its money. It snaked down to his shoulders, light waves in odd places  
He was tall and lean, he towered instead of stood, strode in replacement to walking. His posture showed a regal air about him, he knew he was powerful and also craved everyone else had knowledge of this instantly  
His defined cheekbones stood out, and he was definitely handsome  
He wore a pitch black suit, with a jade and gold scarf on, and he carried a black walking stick, with a golden top  
But it wasn't how he walked or looked that unnerved Aria the most, it was his eyes. Those startling emerald orbs were a dark hole, that sucked up everyone, every movement, thought, emotion. He didn't look, he studied, observed you as if you were inferior, just an experiment...or a meal

When he landed on the bottom step, the man swung his staff and hit the two guards at the bottom of the stairs

Everyone gasped, or screamed as he them strode forward, lifting the speaker into the air, and depositing him on the table, holing him by his throat. Everyone stayed frozen, until he took out a weird contraption and shoved it into Mr Wells eye, the speaker was left withering alive underneath him as his eyes was ripped out of its socket

That is when everyone ran, except Aria, who stayed frozen long enough to see the maddening smirk that graced his lips as everyone fleed towards any exit they could stumbly find

"Green"

Putting her finger to the communicator in her ear, she made sure to keep her eyes trained on the now relaxing God

"Stark" she responded "Loki is on the move towards the main exit"

"Aria, follow, but not too close. Stay safe" her best friend Tony's voice fleeted through the ear piece

"Don't worry, Boss" Aria said gently, then took off after Loki, ducking to stay out of the way

Aria loved working for Tony, especially as they were so close, but she hated having to do this sort of thing, and Stark knew it

Slipping into the panicked crowd, she maneuvered herself skillfully alongside the God, but in the rush of people, she ended up being herded into a massive huddle of frightened guests

As Aria watches, Loki transforms, his clothes changing into what looks like armour. His suit changing into robes of fine emerald and gold, his signature colours, his walking staff changing into a large scepter, with a blue orb at the end. And a horned helmet on his, made of the most elegant gold

"Kneel before me" the God ordered, but was met with the same mad scramble as a second ago

"I said...KNEEL!" He roared, stamping his scepter on the ground, causing a shock wave that intimidates the crowd into silence as they all kneel before him, Aria blending into the crowd, closer to the threat than she would like

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?" he said, striding forward, arms stretched out and a look of victory, of power etched on his facial features "It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel"

To everyone's dismay, a small German man, old in age rose from near where Aria was seated

"Not to men like you" he says, rather quietly, but determined

"There are no men like me" Loki says, grinning like a mad man all the while

"There are _always_ men like you" the old man continues, his voice soft, but speaking volumes, putting pressure on the word _always_

Loki turns slightly, towards his audience as he treats it, then starts raising his scepter towards the brave man

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example"

"Tony" Aria whispers hurriedly down the speaker "He is armed and about to kill someone"

"Aria, don't do anything stup-" but the connection is cut off by a sharp pain in her ear

"Ahhh" she shouts out, yanking it out her ear and throwing it out of the way as it fizzes and snaps

Looking around, Aria freezes as she notices the God staring down directly at her

"Rise" Loki commands her

Aria does as she asked, stumbling slightly in fear

"Look at your saviours. An old man with no strength, and a child with no skill. Is this all that Midguard has to offer?" Loki mocks "Well, watch as an example of your kind is made"

Just as he rises his scepter again, pointing it directly at the man again, Aria takes a deep breath and steps in front of him

"Kill me first" Aria shouts, hoping like crazy Tony will turn up to save the man before Loki kills him

"Maybe your inferior planet is brave, but also stupid" Loki sighs, rising his scepter again

There is a blue flash, but it isn't from Loki

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing" the voice of Captain America rings out over the now completely hushed cobbled street

"Ah, the soldier. A man out of time" Loki mocked, regaining his balance after the shock

"I'm not the one out of time" Steve announced, flinging his shield towards him

_**I hope you enjoyed this. Would just like to thank ElevenHeartOfSnow for their really supportive and amazing message to me. Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited.**_

_**Also, i have spell check, but if any sentances dont make sense, just message me and i will change it **_

_**(This is the dress she wore btw webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/prod_10701_10001_176010203960_-1 , i will probably do this for any really detailed and special clothes she wears during this)**_

_**Please, please, please review! It would make me so happy!**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Bye. Becky x**_


	3. Avengers

**_I wish to apologise, for the year long break i took to gather my inspiration, as well as the multiple grammar and spelling mistakes i made in my past chapters. It should get better now i have installed Word, which actually has spell check._**

**_I do no own any Marvel films. This story may involve story lines from any of the Marvel Avenger films, aka Thor, Ironman, Captain America. I also do not own any of the film characters, i own my OC and any characters not in any Marvel films. _**

**_Chapter Three - Avengers_****_. Enjoy!_**

Loki was thrown back into the marble stairway, the rocks cracking and splitting under his strength, as he rose, a dent was left in his wake.

Aiming his sceptre towards the brightly coloured hero, he smirked, emerald eyes glistened with exhilaration and determination. The sapphire beam was ceased to shoot by the sound of an incoming aircraft. The Quinjet.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down"

Aria stayed tense, waiting to see Loki's reaction to Natasha's words.

Impossibly fast, Loki shoots at the Quinjet, Nastasha only missing the beam by inches. Using the distraction to his advantage, the great Captain lunges, his shield aimed right for its target. But as if only a fly, Loki flicks the shield out of his way, shooting the mighty hero off his feet.

Leaning over him, Loki sneered "Kneel"

Kicking his feet out from underneath him, their positions switch.

"Not today!" the Captain grits, before once again being knocked down.

Aria, one of the only people left on open ground, worried for the safety at the once great warrior, who seemed to have lost some his skill while being trapped in the ice.

Everyone paused, as blasted over the entire block is AC/DC's 'Shoot to Thrill'.

Aria struggles to contain her laughter, finally feeling relief as the familiar red and gold suit bursts through the sky, towards the green caped man, shooting him to the ground

Loki stumbles to his feet, watching calculatingly as Steve Rogers moves beside Iron Man.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games" Tony mocks, removing the face of his suit.

Loki does just that.

One second Aria is watching the show, and the next she is locked in a vice-grip.

"Aria" Tony shouts, stepping forward, but Loki's sceptre lightly touching her throat forces him to freeze.

"Beautiful name" Loki whispers down her ear, his breath tickling her hair.

"Don't talk to her" Tony snarled, his worrying and protective sides showing.

"You see how this is going to work now, Stark. You can't control m-" Loki's tirade was cut off by Aria kicking back, right into an area no man wishes to be injured.

Loki lets go in shock and pain, long enough for Aria to run to Tony, and away from danger.

Surprisingly calm, the Norse God raises his arms, surrendering.

* * *

Waiting on the Quinjet, Steve and Tony mutter to themselves, glancing occasionally at the cuffed God opposite.

Aria observes him, mentally noting down the way calm way he keeps his posture, his royal upbringing present, also the way his right hand fingers tap silently against his left hand. It was clear he could overhear the conversation the other men were having, meaning his hearing must be heightened. Occasionally he would smirk, as if re-living a fond memory or hearing a small joke. His eyes would focus on one point, but not in a daydreaming manner, but as if that one point held secrets unknown to others. Just as quickly as she thought it, his eyes snapped to her own, trapping her in his gaze.

_'Aria' _

She gasped, tearing her eyes away.

'_There is nothing to be afraid of little one...yet' _

Aria's mind fumbled to understand how he could possible be able to talk to her from across the room, without once moving his mouth, and clearly the others could not hear him.

She opened her mouth, but Loki slowly put a slender finger to his lips, signalling her silence.

'_Gods have many talents, mine are ones of magic, taught to me by my mother. I have the ability to communicate with you through your mind, by just imagining a piece of ribbon between our minds, and sending the words'_

Aria gapped at him, unable to fathom what was even happening.

He smirked, moving his eyes away, dismissing her as nothing more than dirt.

_'Why?' _

His head snapped up as if electrocuted, locking eyes, searching her own hazel orbs for some form of confirmation of something.

_'I wasn't aware there was a resident of Midgard able to communicate in the same way' _

_'You did tell me how' _

Aria was too confused to be scared, unaware of the fact the Quinjet had started shaking until Loki looked away, almost as if worried.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightening?" Steve jokes, crossing his arms over his chest.

Loki meets his eyes. "I'm not overly fond of what follows".

Without another seconds hesitation, the jet is hit by a jolt of lightening, causing Aria to stumble to ground.

The door is ripped open, as a broad, muscled man with long blonde hair and similar clothes to them of Loki, except in red and gold, not green and black.

Everyone is left dumbstruck as the man grabs Loki by the neck, swings a large hammer around and flies out the jet.

Aria, her ears ringing from the fall, is left staring at the open back, even when Tony helps her to her feet and the chair next to Natasha, before flying out the back of the Quinjet, shortly followed by a brave soldier.

"Aria. Aria! ARIA!"

Snapped out of her daze by Natasha's shouting, she turns towards their destination.

* * *

A few hours later, the team so called the Avengers, are gathered in the control room of the Hellicarrier, the ship that now contains the Norse God Loki.

Everyone is leaning over a small screen, listening to the conversation between Director Fury and Loki.

"You talk about peace and you kill" Fury continues, causing Aria to tune in properly. "'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did"

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close." Loki laughs. "To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is".

Fury's eye narrows slightly before he starts to turn.

"Well, you let me know if _Real Power_ wants a magazine or summin'"

With that he turns, leaving the Norse God alone to his thoughts.

Slowly, everyone drifts away from the screen towards their chairs. Once it is only Aria remaining, the God in the glass prison turns towards the camera, once again eyes meeting, even though it isn't even possible, and smirking, he slowly raises that same finger to his lips, mocking her even in another part of the ship.

Aria pushes herself away, heading towards her own chair next to Tony.

The others start talking among themselves, Aria too lost in her own thoughts. How could he possible know it was only her watching? Talk to each others minds? And its obvious he let himself be captured, but to what gain?

The entrance of Nick Fury drew her attentions to her surroundings.

"Our next coarse of action is to send Romanoff in to try and appeal to some form of humanity" Fury was interrupted by a barely concealed laughing cough from Tony, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Aria. "Then we will see where that leads us"

* * *

Equipped and ready, with everyone once again watching from the main control room, the Black Widow entered the holding space of Loki.

Words of pain or torment were uttered from the Gods lips, and sorrow and longing for her best friend were shown in Natasha's actions.

"You're a monster" she whispered, knowing he could hear her.

"No" he smirked "You brought the monster".

Snapping out of her distraught faze, she faces him.

"So Banner...that's your play".

Loki had the decency to look shocked, staggered slightly.

"What?"

Aria smiled from her position next to the screen, enjoying the way he knew he had been outplayed by a 'mere human' as she had learnt he saw them as.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk" Natasha tells headquarters, professional once again. "Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way. Send Thor as well" Turning to Loki, she smiled slightly "Thank you for your co-operation"

The strong woman, proud of her achievements, turns to walk away.

"Romanoff" Loki calls, moving his arms to link behind his back. "Please send in Aria"

Shocked, Natasha hurries out the room.

Aria stares at the screen, frozen, as voices echo around her, people shaking her and shouting.

"Why you?" Fury suspiciously asks. "Why would he want to see you? You are nothing, a nobody".

"Hey" Tony shouts. "Don't talk to her like that. Aria you aren't going to see him, so don't worry. He is just doing it to get at me and everyone else".

"She has to go" Fury argues, Natasha nodding in agreement. "She could help, find out something, and anyway we need to know her involvement and loyalty to the purpose of this mission".

"She doesn't need to be loyal to you, she is here with me, and under my protection, i am her guardian, and she is not going anywhere near that man, God, whatever he is. I won't allow it", Tony roared, getting more and more worked up.

"I want to" Aria finally sighed, earning a shocked glare from Tony. "I want to help where i can, and i know you worry, but he is trapped in the cell, and anyway you'll all be watching and listening, so if anything happens you can get me out if need be".

Fury looked at her, almost in respect, if he was even capable of feeling any emotion other than anger.

Agent Hill rushed over to attach her with the necessary items, before Fury briefed her.

"You aim is to try and get any information about any other potential plans out of him. If at any time you feel uncomfortable or in danger, just glance at the camera and blink quickly 6 times and we will get you out of there. As a precaution we will have to lock you in there, but the ear piece will keep you in contact with us we need to communicate with you."

Aria nodded along, knowing the risk, but assuring herself she was safe and doing this to help Tony and the others.

Hill escorted her to outside the cell, running through the same instructions as Fury again, but Aria was too tense to listen again.

"Good luck" She mumbled, before sending her in.

Shaking slightly, Aria walked forward.

Loki had his back to her, standing like a statue in the centre of the cell.

Aria jumped as the doors locked behind her.

"They can't hear or see you" Loki mumbled, making her jump again.

"W-w-what do you mean?" she cursed herself for stumbling.

He turned, his signature smirk present.

"I cut of their feeds. I can imagine them stumbling around each other in panic and confusion." Aria backed towards the doors carefully. "Doors are locked as well, unless i allow them to open".

Sighing, she looked at him, waiting for him to reach the point of all this effort.

"Patience my pet" Loki said, suddenly disappearing.

Aria, looking madly around, spun around to find him right behind her.

"Aria" he whispered, capturing her chin in his hand, his other hand coming up to stroke her long red hair away from her face. She flinched.

Aria tried to pull away, but his grip tightened.

"I have great plans for you" He explained. "You will be at my side when i claim King of this realm. You will be mine, my pet to own and possess"

Aria gasped, brain whirling.

"Ill never be yours" she finally spat, her fiery spirit finally appearing.

"I'm not giving you a choice" He laughed. "See you soon"

Within another second, he was back in his cell and the doors were opening, Tony rushing in and dragging her away.

_**I would just like to add that i have no idea how long it will be till another chapter. Being as un-organised as i am. Also, this story does follow the original film story line, with edited parts to fit in with where i wish this story to go, including the colour of his eyes, which is an important change i made to the story, as well as dialogue pieces which would just make the story too dialogue based and too boring and long winded to read.**_

_**This chapter is my longest, and i hope they get longer.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Review please! :)**_

_**Bye. Becky x**_


	4. Flash Forward

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: The rating has been changed from T to M. There will be sexual, rape, violent, possessive and abusive themes in future chapters, as well as swear words. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THESE THEMES, DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been told in advance. **_

_**So this is something a little different. I know its been a while. I wrote most of the chapter and my laptop crashed before i could save it, and i just lost all inspiration to re-write it. This caused me to lose inspiration for a lot of the rest of the story. Instead i decided to guarantee more to the story and help organise where i intend to go with the story, by writing a flash forward chapter, which takes place way after the last chapter. I quite like the idea of it.**_

_**I do not own any Marvel films. This story may involve story lines from any of the Marvel Avenger films, aka Thor, Ironman, Captain America. I also do not own any of the film characters, i own my OC and any other characters not from the Marvel franchise.**_

_**Chapter 4 - Flash Forward. Enjoy!**_

Aria fiddled with the end of the blanket on her bed, trying to get her mind to focus on the homework spread out before her.

_'How does Bronte portray Jane's state of mind in this extract?' _Those words were starting to torment the young girl.

Rolling onto her back, Aria sighed heavily, glaring at the glow in the dark stars that littered her ceiling.

A buzzing from her pocket distracted her from her current procrastination.

She slipped the slim IPhone from out her pocket, reading the text carefully, before jumping up and pulling the gun out from under her bed.

Grabbing a heavy duffel bag from underneath her bed, she started throwing in all her clothes and precious belongings.

Aria bounded out the house, leaving everything else behind, and dived into the mini cooper parked outside her flat.

"Aria" Coleson lowered his tinted glasses as a form of welcome, which she quickly nodded back too.

"How did you know?" She suddenly asked the suited man.

"An insider got word of him booking a flight here" Coleson replied, cutting through the busy London crowd.

Aria looked out the window, studying the rain dripping onto the glass.

"He's catching up"

Coleson just nodded grimly at her comment, whizzing about the streets.

"Being the King of Earth does give him some advantages" Coleson reminded her, causing her to smile slightly at his light humour.

They continued the journey in silence, broken only by Colesons constant updates to SHIELD headquarters.

Aria soon was lost in her own thoughts to bother taking notice.

She had been running from the self-proclaimed King of Earth for almost a whole year now, moving nearly every few months to a new country or continent, anywhere to get away from him. But it seems they were running out of places to hide, he was catching up and there was nothing they could do about it, except continue running forward until they either tripped or were caught.

It had been seven years since that day in Germany, when she had first lain eyes on him, and unfortunately, his own on her. Ever since that day, her life had never been the same, he had broken her, and fixed her up again, to only repeat the process. How she had even survived this far surprised her.

The car pulled into a stop in front of a private jet. Not the most subtle means of travel.

The door of the jet was open, a tall figure standing in the gap.

"Tony!" Aria cried, running into her old guardians arms.

"Hey kiddo" he rasped, voice more croaky than she remembered. It seemed the curse that had befallen him was still taking effect. A torturing and slow death, his punishment for helping her escape. She had tried to reverse it, but Tony wouldn't let her.

They instantly launched into updates about the hepatic and busy lives they lived. Tony and Pepper were hiding out in one of his father old War bases, both working for SHIELD, well as much as Tony can work for someone, in an attempt to stop the mad man running the world. Steve was with Natasha and Bruce in another SHEILD operated base, still trying to heal his wounded leg after a rather unpleasant attack a few months back. Tony said that Natasha still visits Clint's grave, and continues to support his family when she can.

Aria didn't have much to tell. They hadn't spoken since she last moved, which was four months ago. She had enrolled in an distant learning English Coarse, in the hopes of actually obtaining some form of degree, seeing as the man chasing her had taken away her final school years, leaving her with no chance of getting an actual job, even though she is now 24, kind of, and desperate to start working, forming a proper life, not fixing her pasts mistakes.

"So where too this time?" she sighed, tired of sitting on the jet for so long.

"Well..." Tony almost looked nervous. "we decided to take you back to America".

There was a painful silence as Aria tried to digest what he had said.

"America. As in the place where our enemy is living and just waiting for me to show up?" She bit out.

"It's easier to protect you if you are closer" Tony defended.

Aria decided it was better to just not bother complaining, they had helped her this far, so they must know what they are doing to some degree anyway.

"I got you something" Tony said unnaturally sheepish.

"Tony..." she started, but he raised his hand, silencing her.

"I know you don't feel like its a birthday any more, but just because you don't age the same as you used too, doesn't mean you can't still celebrate the event"

Handing her a small, purple parcel, Aria reluctantly unwrapped it, knowing she couldn't say no to the look on her loved ones face right then.

The golden necklace shimmered in the lights, the silver star, with sapphire encrusted gems glowed in the centre.

"Thank you" she gasped, barely uttering the words, so spellbound by its beauty.

He helped her put it on, smiling like a proud father at what he saw.

"I may be stuck as a 19 year old for a very long time, but this is the best birthday present i could ask for, thank you Tony" Aria smiled.

Soon the jet touched down on American soil, something she hadn't thought in a long time.

Aria breathed in the familiar air, smiling slightly to be back somewhere she recognised, despite originally being British, she had grown up here.

A guard was whispering to Coleson, who seemed to be growing nervous and concerned.

On reflex, Aria's hand found the hilt of her gun shoved in a holder around her waist, gripping it tightly as if her life depended on it.

"We've been invited to a meeting" Coleson relayed, looking at her steadily.

"All of us?" he nodded. "Where may i ask?"

Coleson glanced to Tony, and back at Aria.

"The King's palace"

Aria froze solid, how could he know?

"From personal invite of the King of Earth. Loki"

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: The rating has been changed from T to M. There will be sexual, rape, violent, possessive and abusive themes in future chapters, as well as swear words. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THESE THEMES, DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been told in advance. **_

**_It wasn't that long, and i am sorry for that, but this was just a sneak at some points that will happen during the story as a whole. This could be a flash forward of the end, or just the start. Guess you'll have to continue reading my later chapters to find out. _**

**_If you liked this jump forward idea, please tell me. It is something new for me in writing. Favourite, Follow and Review! :D_**

**_Thanks for reading. Will update again soon. _**

**_Bye. Becky x_**


	5. Future

_**I know, i know. These chapters are getting further and further apart. I think it's better i make no promises towards when future chapters will be posted, but i did start writing the follow on chapter for chapter 3, before deciding i wanted to explore this technique of going forward, before going back to present/past. So, fingers crossed, the holidays will give me chance to write more of the next chapter and not wait months and months.**_

_**I think by now its clear that i don't own any of the characters except my own. **_

_**Chapter 5 - Future. Enjoy!**_

Aria linked arms with Tony as they were lead through the Palace entrance. Coleson was left at the main gate with the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

She shivered, remembering the walls and hallways like she had never left.

"Tony" she whispered, fear lacing her words as they neared the large double doors at the end of the corridor.

"Shhh, it will be fine. I promise you" Tony rasped at her, his eyes still holding that never ending optimism that they would be okay.

The guards at the end kept stotic faces, not the guards Aria remembered usually being stationed here, as they both pushed open the heavy doors.

Aria froze in the doorway, as there, lounging as elegantly as always across a golden and emerald throne, sat King Loki. Even from across the mighty hall, she could see his piercing eyes watching her every movement, taking her in and smirking at her obvious discomfort.

Loki waited until they were nearly two thirds across the hall, before sitting up straighter to address them.

"Welcome back" he mocked, watching Aria's fear speak volumes across the whole palace. "I have a meeting room set up just down the corridor, if you would like to follow me."

Aria could clearly see through his false formalities, but knew if she didn't follow, it would end with dangerous consequences.

They were led into a smaller conference room, a room Aria had been in numerous times during tedious business meetings and affairs, the only difference was that the room now had been changed from the old U shape, to a large desk and two chairs opposite. Changed specifically for them.

"Please sit" Loki offered, his voice holding a slight commanding tone to his clear façade of decency, but never the less they did as they were told.

"What do you want, Loki?" Tony finally croaked out, his eyes holding a certain disappointment in himself for not holding a stronger physical front.

Loki didn't reply for a moment, instead he watched Aria keenly, noticed how her eyes never looked at him, her head stayed down, submissive, exactly how she was taught.

"My pet" he cooed at her, loving the way her body tensed and her fingers dug deeper into her thighs.

"Don't look at her" Tony snapped.

Shaking her head, Aria finally looked up, determined to break the rules that had been embedded into her subconscious by the self proclaimed King. But doing that was her mistake, for his eyes held a ferocity that she knew would leave her in the same place she was a year ago, locked away as his plaything, his pet, to be tormented and used. Every finger he lay on her, every word he ever said, rushed back at her like a mighty wave, crashing into the walls she had spent so long trying to build up again, leaving her breathless and teary-eyed.

And Loki knew exactly the extent of his effects on her.

"Guards" Loki called, waiting as two men marched into the room, responding to his call. "Escort Mr. Stark to the Study room down the hall."

"I'm not leaving her" Tony cried, looking as Aria stared in terror at being in front of them.

"Walk out willingly Stark, or get dragged" Loki spat, his patience wearing thin.

"Aria.." Tony trailed off, as Aria just nodded at him, not wanting him to get hurt any more than he already has. With that, Tony was lead out the room, leaving only Aria and Loki behind.

Aria closed her eyes, as a few tears leaked onto her cheeks.

She jumped as something softly wiped them away.

Loki crouched before her chair, cupping her cheeks lightly in his hands.

"It's been so long since i've been able to touch you, see you, hear you" he mumbled, a terrible gleam in his eye and smirk on his lips.

Aria couldn't bring herself to respond, her body fading back into routine and habits of the 6 years she spent under Loki's control.

The slap caused her head to fall onto her shoulder, eyes staring vacantly at the cream walls. Loki was towering over her, his focus burning into her skin.

"You think you can leave me, and i would never find you?" he snarled, slowly pacing around her chair. "You believed you were free, that you could run along with your Man of Iron, and never have to see me again?"

Another slap burst her lip, blood trickling down from the corner of her mouth.

"Remember, young Aria" he sneered down her ear, enjoying the way her heart froze at her name, "that i own you, that i possess everything about you."

Tears finally started pouring down her face, mixing with the blood to drip onto her jacket.

"This won't go unpunished. I should kill you, kill you like i did to Agent Barton, to little Jane Foster, Doctor Selvig, kill you like i killed Rosie and Jason."

"Don't mention their names" Aria managed to hiss out, hands shaking at the memory.

"You couldn't save them, my pet. Oh, how you tried so hard. But they are dead, and you think that they wouldn't blame you? I would barely have noticed mere servants if you hadn't of been so..._fond_ of them."

Aria shot out of the chair, turning to glare at Loki head on.

"You killed them, that was on you" she screamed, "Did you truly expect me to spend 6 years trapped here without finding a single other soul to connect? That i would just sit and play house with you, play King's and Queen's? Seems you haven't stopped playing."

He stalked towards her, as she tried to stand her ground, but another slap sounded through the air, this one causing her to fall to the ground, more blood now gushing out her nose.

"I could banish you, send you far, far away like i did with my 'brother'," he continued, acting un-faced by her outburst. "But these punishments are too lenient. And i do not find it fair on myself to go without what is mine."

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN YOURS!" Aria yelled, rising up, her breathing heavy.

She had spent years being submissive and punished, she had done things she will forever regret, and she has done things which have kept her strong. Aria needed to let out the frustration and pain Loki had caused her, and is continuing to do so.

She ripped out her gun, aiming it directly at his head.

"Aria" Loki growled, his emerald and black cape flowing behind him as he took a step towards her. "Lower the gun"

Aria hastily shook her head, keeping the gun as perfectly aimed in between his eyes as she could.

"Fire a single bullet, my dear, and every agent, 'Avenger', mortal that has ever had any means of contact with you will die. And what a waste that will be, slaughtering hundreds of people, for a bullet that would never even harm me."

Hands shaking, Aria tried to keep the gun level, but the closer he got to her, the more she started losing her nerve. She had killed before, her job and survival had at times depended on her ability to fire a gun, but despite the suffering Loki had caused to the world, herself, her loved ones, her finger just couldn't press the trigger.

"Please let me leave" she whispered, voice cracking.

Loki looked almost sympathetic towards her, as he look a final step. Grasping the gun, he crushed the front of it, ripping the metal out of her hand, and pulling her towards his chest.

"My sweet, sweet pet" he murmured. "How could i possibly let you go? Not after spending so long trying to get you back, back to where you belong, with me, always"

Aria let another tear drip onto his chest plate, and slowly roll down until it hit the floor.

_**I initially intended the Flash Forward to be a solo chapter, but seeing as i left it on such a terrible cliffhanger, i think i owed to myself, as well as you, to give a little more insight into Aria's life with Loki, and the effects this has on her.**_

_**You can tell the rating change is starting to appear in this chapter, and is hinted at for future chapters when exploring her actually time with Loki. **_

_**Please follow, favourite, review. Thanks for reading. **_

**_Bye, Becky x_**


End file.
